Obtaining Living Space
by stilldanger
Summary: Dreams are important and one particular dream happens to be life changing for Jerry. He dreams of an entity that offers him an adventure of a lifetime. Knowing that he is just dreaming he agrees to the job. He is to end his journey with Equestria under his rule for 1 year. Not only that but the mysterious being will grant him a secret power to help him on his easy quest.
1. Chapter 1

It was 10pm today. Jerry was pretty excited for tomorrow so he decided to sleep early tonight. Tomorrow was a very glorious day because tomorrow was Tuesday. Specifically the 3rd day of the month. Smiling he plugs his phone to a home charger and placed it on his table next to his bed. Having a good rest was important especially for tomorrow. Jerry was already giddy but restrained himself deciding to sleep immediately. Pulling the covers over him he fell to sleep.

[]

"Choose a faction"announced the game. Jerry looked towards his TV in confusion.

_ 'This is a pretty weird dream,'_ thought Jerry. His doubt vanished when he registered what was on the screen.

It looked like a COD WaW pre match menu. He read that he was playing on the map Upheaval. Observing the team he was on it looked like he was on team Nazi for this match.

Looking at his classes he notices that he only had one load-out. 'Odd, I had 10 classes and now I only have 1'. Jerry looked over the class and found it strange. It seemed like he would have to spawn in with a Springfield ,it had a sniper scope attachment, and for his side arm the good ole Colt M1911. For lethal he had a grenade, and tactical a smoke grenade. Strangely for his 1st perk he had the M27 Law launcher equipped.

_'Ok this is weird I know for a fact that the Law was featured in Black Ops 1 but not in WaW'._ Dismissing the oddity as dream magic he looked at his second perk.

It was called duplication which was weird because the game didn't have that perk or was in any COD game for that description read 'You are able to duplicate anything you want as long as your mana can sustain it. Need troops or supplies? Have this equipped'.

_'Huh, magic I guess'._

The last perk was very familiar to Jerry. It was last stand. This gave the player the ability to be able to survive small arms such as rifles or a handgun. The perk also gave the player the ability to Revive downed player providing that they were also shot by small arms. In game it was seen as the magic morphine that instantly healed any downed teammate.

Slightly satisfied Jerry picked the only class prompting a notice. The notice looked more like a letter.

_Dear Player,_

_By starting the match you accept that you will complete the quest "Obtaining Living Space" in order to return to the menu. The quest can only be completed in hardcore mode ramping up the difficulty. _

_Reward: Obtain 1 life and 1 billion German Marks. _

_Accept: Y or N _

_Obtaining Living Space: Become the ruler of Equestria by subjecting Princess Celestia and Luna while becoming a dominant force in the kingdom._

_Written by I _

_'Hmmmm. If by Equestria it means the MLP Equestria then this will be easy.' _Pressing yeh the map began load.

What Jerry didn't expect, and I found pleasure in it, was hitting his head against a rock.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" screamed the very mortal Jerry.

Rubbing his helmet he stood up only to pause. Slowly bringing his hand to his head; he felt cold metal. Jerry began to attempt to take off his helmet only to feel a tugging sensation around his neck. Looking and feeling down he discovered that a leathery strap was the culprit to the foreign sensation. Eyes widening he feverishly began to attempt to remove the headpiece only to slip on something and smash his head into another rock.

I was starting to become disappointed. I thought that the supposed hardcore edgy boy was tough. Apparently not.

Jerry slowly got up with a concussion and slowly looked out into the grassy fields away from the cave he was situated in. Upon spotting a town he slowly got up, and like a drunk moved towards the town.

How he was able to reach the town was beyond I.

Jerry stumbling the whole way he made it to the town to seek for help. Upon reaching the settlement there was screaming which irritated Jerry. Clutching his ears he moved past numerous houses until falling on his knees. Jerry crawled toward a house, which unlike the other houses that ran parallel to each other in a line this one was in the middle,. Slowly getting up again Jerry faces the leader of the settlement, who has exited her home to confront the pathetic man.

"Stay away monster from Tartarus. Leave this town immediately now!" yelled the pony.

The screaming seemed to irritate Jerry. "STFU cunt and give me drugs. I really n-need them right now" stated Jerry wobbling slightly.

Predictably the mare immediately blasts a shockwave that tumbled Jerry to the ground.

"I said LEAVE!"

"No" said Jerry.

This angered the mare more which strangely pleased Jerry. Slowly Jerry got up and approached his opponent taking a swing at her non existent human body. He stumbles over the pony and falls to the ground effectively knocking himself out with another rock that was behind his target. The townspeople came out of their homes and cheered for their leader.

I believe I made the right choice because this was very entertaining.

AN:

I did it. I decided to start small so I picked MLP. It seemed pretty easy to kick the metaphorical ball rolling.

Edit: The Chapter was messed up because the website didn't know what to do with the code on the italics,I used a NotePad. I hopefully fixed it by the time you see this


	2. Chapter 2 Setting Up The Game Rules

Ch 2

I watched the equines congratulate their lavender mayor for her bravery. They cited that ever since she took charge everyone has become equal and happy. The Mayor dismissed herself as just doing her job as mayor to protect ponies. Of course the townspeople disagreed, but the lavender pony stared down at her congratulators with a large smile. Getting the hint the ponies leave the Mayor with Jerry. The Mayor looked towards Jerry with an unnerving look. She was very happy that the town had their full confidence on her, and as such they left her with Jerry alone for her to decide his fate.

The mare just stood there contemplating what to do with Jerry. '_The creature seems to be a stallion judging from it's masculine voice.' _She thought._ 'It does seem to be bulky like a male, not very feminine_'.

I lost all interest on her ramblings and instead decided to look around the world Jerry found himself in. Everyone around us continued on their daily routine smiling the whole time. The Townspeople were always smiling widely to the point where it seemed unnatural, forced. Every pony had the exact same mane style as well. There were only two styles that I had observed. One for stallions and one for mares. Every home was an exact copy of each other much like the Levittown houses from the 1950s.

I looked back at Jerry who obviously looked distinct from everything here in this odd town. I could only conclude that Jerry would likely not receive a warm welcome once he wakes up. I saw the Mayor magically levitate Jerry and carry him towards her home. The boy would likely be tied up for interrogation. I somewhat pity him. After all how was he supposed to know that any quest he accepted in his dreams would have consequences in the real world.

I smiled at the thought. Jerry would provide much needed entertainment for me, but I frowned realizing one key detail. The boy managed to knock himself out meaning he couldn't provide me anything, and the one thing I lusted for, fun. I had to solve this issue and fast. I did not consider myself a very patient god and angry gods throw tantrums.

Bringing up a mental list of Jerry's qualities I looked for anything that would automatically put him against another human. Humans naturally were chaotic creatures, and in fact I consider them to be my favorite sapient species in any universe I've ever visited. Looking over mental list I highlighted key details on Jerry that I could exploit.

Jerry: is a Trump supporter, has not made a pilgrimage to 4 or 8 Chan ,is blunt and insensitive, and oh this is a goodie; he faps to MLP porn. I could use this sensitive information to convince him to obey me if he becomes a little rebellious.

Yes now I just need to find the perfect human to clash with him! The 2nd human needs to be a brony. Someone who knows exactly what happens in MLP to thwart Jerry's quest to dominate Equestria. He's playing on hardcore mode so it's fair. The human must also care about the princesses as well. It will be a great motivator for the human. Jerry is wearing a Wehrmacht Utility Uniform 1930-45 edition so I have to take advantage of that as well. The Brony must despise anything Nazi related and be progressive just to irritate Jerry, and Jerry liking My Little Pony porn should be enough to disgust anyone near his vicinity. Another negative quality about him to make him less sympathetic and push him towards my goal willingly.

Of course I need to decide what equipment the 2nd player will bring with them. An idea suddenly popped inside my cranium. I quickly change my surroundings to the cave where I teleported Jerry to. I looked around and I spot the care packages I left for Jerry. The foolish boy left everything he needed, and now I can have my fun. My target was the Springfield with a sniper's scope and a leather strap for easy carrying. I snapped my fingers making every round of ammunition disappear for the rifle. Snapping my fingers again I produce a single bullet and leave it next to the rifle. Smiling I decide to go and search for the 2nd player.

[]

There were so many choices available to me. Bronys and Pegasisters alike all had fantasies of living in the MLP world. The only problem was who to choose. I needed someone strong enough to challenge Jerry, but also have trouble crushing his hopes of escaping his prison. One pegasister I found was extremely kind. A good quality to have but not what I was looking for. I needed to bake conflict, and kindness was not an ingredient. Looking around some more I spotted my 2nd player.

The man was was 6.4 feet tall. Definitely taller and Jerry's measly 5.10 height. Looking into his very being I found love, . Love for his only sibling. Love is a powerful emotion that motivated men to do great things. Joseph will do nicely, and all I have to do was play as the benevolent God. Of course Joseph will have to lose his place on this Earth to do my bidding before I recruit him to my game. I watched Joseph speak to his sister. They were at the dinner table.

"How was school Jenny" asked Joseph. He was curious on why Jenny looked so sad. When he pickled her up from school she didn't speak to him at all. "C'mon Jenny let big bro help you. I promise I won't tease you".

Jenny huffed and finally spoke up. " I'm going to sleep" she stated. Jenny stood up and left to her room. The home only had 3 rooms: the kitchen, Jenny's room and the living room that also served as Joseph's room.

Joseph inwardly sighed. Jenny has been giving him the cold treatment for the past 3 months. He knew exactly why but he did not want to revisit those terrible things. The best he could hope for was waiting. Jenny was only 6 years younger than him so naturally he thought it was just her being a teenager.

Checking his phone he saw it was 11pm. Deciding that he should just sleep Joseph put away the dishes that once held their dinner and left them at the sink. He made his way towards his room, changing into his pjs, and dozed off on his bed.

This presented me with the perfect opportunity that I needed. I held up my fingers and with a snap created my weapon of choice for this operation. I call it the heart attacker. Leveling the red gun at my targets heart I pressed the trigger. Joseph immediately starts convulsing and then stays still, probably going into a cardiac arrest, making little noise that would alert his sister. Once Joseph dies I would simply converse with his spirit in the Dream Realm and send him to pony land.

It seemed that I was so absorbed with my musing I did not notice Jenny rushing to her brother calling 911. I did not worry however because teenagers didn't know how to perform CPR, and Jenny was giving him CPR.

I could not let her interfere with my plans. Taking aim I took the shot. I did not plan plan to send another human, but I guess the more the merrier. I held up my fingers again and snap myself in the Dream Realm.

Snapping my fingers again I summon both Joseph and Jenny. They both looked at me in confusion.

"Ahem" I said gaining their undivided attention. " You both are dying from a heart attack so in order to give you guys a second chance at a happy life I've decided to pop you into Equestia".

Jenny and Joseph paled at my revelation. Jenny decided to bawl her eyes out while Joseph comforted her. I waited until Jenny calmed down enough so Joseph could talk to me.

"Are we dead?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

They both stood there looking lost.

"Don't worry I said I was gonna give you a second chance at life in Equestria" I said to ease their nerves. What I said seemed to peak their interest.

"You said Equestria right?" Joseph asked. I nodded. "You mean to tell us we're going to live in the MLP universe?" I nodded again. Smiling Joseph clasped his hands around his little sis. "You hear that Jenny! We're gonna live a peaceful life in the land of friendship!" he said excited at my revelation.

Jenny simply smiled and hugged for brother. Joyous tears leaving her eyes. I heard her mutter "you're ok" over and over again.

I cough to gain their attention. "I will only do this if you follow my terms". That wiped those happy faces off them, and it got replaced with serious faces. "Your bodies will not change because you will need your fingers to face against a foe that desires to conquer all of Equestria". J and J were still listening so I continued. "This person who threatens Equestria is a Nazi with weapons that will surely defeat any pony so I decided that you would fight bullets with bullets".

They both sent me anxious looks. "I want you two to keep Equestria from the clutches of the Nazi. Understood?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Ok then so I'll introduce you to the supplies I'll be giving you".

I snapped up a military backpack and the cloths they will be wearing. I began to list everything they will need.

"These cloths were the utility uniform of the American Army from the European theater of the war. Specifically during the Liberation of France" I added. I moved onto the guns. "This here is the M1 Garrand. Im sure it needs no explanation" I expectedly looked toward J and J. Joseph has a look of confusion on his face. "Have a question Joseph?"

"Um yeah I do have one. Do we have to carry weapons? I want nothing to do with weapons or violence".

"That's too bad Joseph because the Nazi won't hesitate. Think of it like self defense" I said. My reasoning calmed Joseph down.

"Ok" I said. I pull out an M9 pistol. "This is your side arm. Not very interesting but I saved the best for last". I open the backpack and pull out 2 walkie talkies, 3 chocolate bars, an energy drink, two pots, 5 Cup A Noodles and three 1.05 pints of water.

Both Js look at me with a puzzled look as if they were expected something explosive.

"The essentials are everything you know" I said with a grin. "So, you guys ready to save Equestria" I asked.

Jenny tapped Joseph on the shoulder. " Yeah Jenny?" asked Joseph.

"Big bro" Jenny struggled to say. "I…uh…I'm sorry for being so cold towards you" Jenny said softly. "Will you forgive me?" she asked.

Joseph gave Jenny a bear hug. "Oh Jenny I was never mad at you." He whispered. "I was only worried about you".

While Jenny and Joseph were sharing a moment I was getting ready to teleport them. I'll teleport them to Ponyville to get aquatinted with the locals. The ponies there are very welcoming so sending my two newest players there would set up the environment needed for the confrontation between Jerry and the two other Js. It also helps that those two will meet the Mane 6. Gotta keep the fans happy.

Clapping my hands to gain their full attention I wait for them to listen. Both Js turn their attention to me. "Ok guys it's time". I pause for dramatic effect. "Get ready because I'm gonna teleport you guys now".

[]

After I teleported both Js I decided that I wanted to check up on Jerry to see if he was awake. I found him in the Mayor's basement tied up on a stool. I looked over him. His captor has not taken away the pistol, combat knife and bayonet from him. I knew that Jerry would need something like a radio to communicate effectively when he eventually creates an army. Thinking over my options I decided that I'll give him some slack and just give his phone back to him with a connection to the Internet, but it couldn't make or access any accounts. After all I don't want him to have any other options of contacting home except by completing the quest.

Poofing the device into existence I placed it on a nearby table. I opened one of his ammo pouches and replaced the stripper clips with the phone. Just before I left however I decide to leave him a note from me. Once he wakes up he'll be confused and the note will guide him to his purpose. After I wrote the note on a piece of paper I left it at the desk.

I sighed in relief. I was finally done setting up the game, and now I could just lay back and watch the mortals. I was about to head to Ponyville when I heard a door open. I turned around to find the captor was back. She walked passed me and sat in front of Jerry.

The Interrogation has begun.

AN: Hopefully Ch2 provides better context than Ch1.


End file.
